Demon and Angel
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred es un demonio, Arthur un Ángel, ambos se aman pero la diferencia de especies les prohíbe estar juntos, qué pasa si el demonio toma la iniciativa con el ángel? DevilUSxÁngelUK . primera parte de la saga "Cadena"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Eran seres tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, tan cerca y tan lejos se encontraban los dos. Quiénes? Un demonio y un ángel. Opuestos? Sí. Qué hay de malo en ello? Son opuestos. Ya lo sé, es lógico, cuál es el problema? Ambos se aman, ese es el problema. Cómo unes a la luz y a la oscuridad? No lo sé, por eso les es tan complicado. Y cómo es el demonio? Fácil, es de tipo estadounidense de ojos azules pero y de cabello negro, tiene lentes de medio marco y es alto y fuerte además de agresivo e impulsivo, usa un uniforme militar negro y una chaqueta pardo oscuro, sus cuernos están enroscados como los de un animal, su cola es larga y afilada en el extremo y sus alas gruesas y negras. Y qué hay del ángel? Elemental, él es un inglés un poco más bajo y de cabellos dorados con piel nívea que resalta sus orbes esmeraldas, sus alas son blancas y puras como su cuerpo delgado pero de buena consistencia, usa un traje blanco con un solo amarre en su hombro derecho, usa sandalias altas y es algo tsundere. Ow! Por eso los observas no? Sí, míralos, algo interesante está por suceder entre el demonio Alfred y el ángel Arthur

La criatura del inframundo volvía a hacer lo mismo, acababa de cenar a un humano y ahora observaba al pequeño ángel acercarse a los residuos del cadáver, sangre, ropa desgarrada y huesos por doquier, quiso irse pero era su deber estar ahí y hacer que el alma residual encontrara el camino a donde pertencía

-hoy viniste temprano Arthur –rió el azabache-

-no te es suficiente nunca verdad, este es el decimo quinto en la semana y sobrepasa mis límites –cabizbajo, le gustaba ser lo que era pero habían ocasiones en que desearía no existir más- no estás exagerando un poco? –tenía algo de enojo en su tono de voz-

-quería verte más seguido, tienes algún problema? –se recostó en el aire flotando frente al rubio-

-no…pero no me gusta que mates a tanta gente sólo para esto –se cruzó de brazos-

-tómalo como una muestra de amor, por ti me desharía de la población mundial completa

-n-no digas eso! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!***** sabes que esa clase de cosas no me gustan –se enojó bastante, no soportaba que dijera ese tipo de frases con tanta tranquilidad-

-oh! te enojaste, -rio- te ves muy lindo de esa forma –le sonrió pícaramente haciéndole un sonrojo al otro-

-d-de qué hablas? –nervioso y encogiéndose un poco en el aire-

-hmm…que se me antoja un Artie en la cama –le dijo sensualmente mientras se le acercaba un poco sutilmente y el anglosajón chocaba contra un muro al replegarse totalmente nervioso y rojo-

-s-sabes que eso no es po-posible!

-lo sé –frunció el seño- no tienes que recordármelo siempre, pero por qué está prohibido? Digo, te deseo, tú me amas… -le miró fijamente-

-es…es que…-apenado- sabes que no podemos…soy un ángel…y tú un…-murmuraba algo triste-

-un demonio –completó molesto- pero sí te amo –le besó posando su mano en el muro para apoyarse y concentrar el beso hasta separarse por falta de aire-

-no hagas esto…ya deberías haberte alejado de mi tiempo atrás…-bajó la cabeza-

-no se me da la gana –el que tenía en frente alzó la vista sorprendido- sabes que soy insistente y no te dejaré

-pero ya estoy cansado de todo esto…n-no puedo seguir así –hablaba bajo, sin mucho ánimo-

-entonces terminemos con esto de una jodida vez! –pasó sus garras por el amarre del traje del bello espíritu haciendo que esta se rompiera y su torso se viera desnudo con un leve raspón en la zona-

-por qué hiciste eso?! –se tapó son sus brazos avergonzado y nervioso-

-porque te quiero y te quiero ahora –le aprisionó contra la pared en un beso fogoso y salvaje, entrando en su boca sin dejar lugar por encontrar y mordiéndole el labio inferior con sus colmillos haciéndole un hilo de sangre que bajó por su mentón-

-s-stop! –trató de huir sin embargo el ojicarmesí lo tomó con sus fuertes brazos no dejándole escapatoria para luego llevárselo a una habitación vacía en algún hotel cerca del lugar- q-qué haces? Suéltame…-luchaba contra su especie opuesta, la cual selló las puertas y ventanas cuando lo tiró bruscamente en la cama-

-no me detendré por nada, vas a ser mío ahora –posesivo su cola larga y fuerte empujaba al de ojos verdes contra el lecho y pasándola sobre todo su pecho dejándole heridas sangrantes y provocándole quejidos de dolor-

-n-no! Mis…mis alas no! Ahg!–rogó por lo que le permitían ser libre, pues el estadounidense no sólo usaba su cola para inmovilizarlo, una de sus manos le sostenía ambos brazos y la otra le arrancaba las suaves y blancas plumas las cuales se manchaban de sangre con sus alas adoloridas y vedadas de poder volar por un tiempo- detente…please…-rogó nuevamente sollozando, eso le provocó más excitación al otro-

-_eso es, ruega, implora, patalea, jadea y gime todo lo que quieras, así me gusta a mí,_ sé que lo deseas Arthur, te voy a hacer gozar –se quitó los lentes y los dejó por ahí, posteriormente se acercó y le besó el cuello salvajemente para ir por su pecho totalmente lleno de líquido carmesí y tomándolo con lujuria y produciendo quejidos gustosos del menor-

Pronto le despojó de su calzado besando con mordiscos la pierna tersa y suave del muchacho que se estremecía con el contacto y su respiración se aceleraba a pesar de querer parar a su acompañante, todo era nuevo para él

-para po-por favor…no quiero q-que sigas –no se sabía si era cierto o no, ni él mismo lo sabía-

-seguro que quieres que me detenga Arthur? –sonrió lascivamente mientras se volvía a acercar a su boca y lo mordisqueaba sin piedad incluyendo ahora su cuello produciéndole gimoteos y espasmos los cuales le encantaban- ni siquiera empiezo así que aguanta –su mano recorría su muslo de arriba a bajo bruscamente marcándole también con sus uñas para volver a sorber lo que era un elixir para él-

-Al-Alfred…-sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, jadeando y gimiendo, no sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo-

-dilo más alto! –detuvo sus brazos con ambas manos fuertemente y empujó su rodilla a la entrepierna contraria violentamente-

-Alfred! –sintió placer y gimió alto por lo mismo-

-así es

Su mano escurridiza se deslizó por debajo de lo que quedaba de su traje y manoseó todo lo que pudo produciéndole gemidos y jadeos fuertes al pequeño ángel; esa prenda faltante ya no era necesaria y la desgarró dejando al inglés totalmente desnudo

-ya n-no…por fa-vor…lo que sigue…n-no puedo –jadeaba y luchaba inútilmente contra su voluntad, no sabía al pie de la letra lo que se avecinaba, pero tenía una idea y no era correcto, no lo era y por más que le doliese quería parar eso; el azabache no se detendría a esas alturas-

-sí puedes y quieres, por eso te va a gustar –se relamió los labios y lo volteó para quitarse el pantalón desesperado y arremetiendo contra la entrada del anglosajón quien gritó ante esto-

Nada de preparación, nada de espera ni contratiempos ni mimos, si siquiera a que el otro se acostumbrase a eso, embistió fuertemente contra el menor que sollozaba por dolor, era virgen y se supone que siempre lo sería, pues…ya no más, el mayor le mordía los extremos de su espalda unidos a las alas, empujaba fuertemente contra el menor que no se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a sentir el mayor placer con cada movimiento, oprimía sus puños fuertemente mientras profanaban su cuerpo descaradamente

-Al-Alfred…ah!...yo te…te amo…ah! –el mencionado lo tomó de la cintura elevándole un poco para acomodarle de frente y elevando sus piernas y así poder sentirlo más adentro cuanto más emboscadas le daba, el otro le abrazó fuertemente mientras movía levemente sus caderas-

-yo…gm!...también te amo…Arthur–ese cuerpo inglés se sentía muy bien y lo quería para él sólo, ya no tendrían más objeciones ni molestias, ese acto de amor que para ellos era correcto para sus patrones significaba una destitución de su cargo, para ambos-

Pero todo eso estaba bien, podrían vivir juntos, podían hacer sus vidas sin preocuparse por otras cosas, serían…felices y nadie les arrebataría eso. Es posible que esté pasando? Claro, no lo vez, al fin lo lograron. Cómo lo hicieron? Porque son un demonio y un ángel que nunca se dejaron de amar. Ya veo, entonces iré a ver a otros. Espero ellos también lo logren, o se morirán en el intento.

* * *

bueno eso es todo, jamás me imaginé escribir esto aunque no sea del todo lemon, creo que le dicen lime

espero les haya gustado y por favor díganme lo que les molesta y lo que no, quiero saber si les agrada o no (yo y mi inseguridad en este fic XD)

para el quien no entendió: Alfred y Arthur fueron despojados de sus reinos al hacer el amor ya que esto está prohibido porque son totalmente opuestos, por esa razón pudieron estar juntos y ser felices ya que no tenían quien se los impidiera.

N/A: este fic se va a relacionar de alguna manera con una serie de fics que estoy haciendo y los subiré de a poco (en distintos fics porque son distintas parejas así que no es por capítulo), los que están dialogando los daré a etender quienes son hasta el último que suba de esta cadena

comentarios y sugerencias no duden en decirme, podrían hacer pedidos de lo que sea (se me hace ilusión hacer alguna petición de fic :P)

gracias por leer

reciews?


End file.
